


nothing's gonna hurt you, baby

by dumplingcheeks



Series: Soojin x (G)-Idle One Shots [3]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Seo Soojin, Breeding, F/F, Girl Penis, Knotting, Omega Verse, Smut, Top Cho Miyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplingcheeks/pseuds/dumplingcheeks
Summary: Miyeon wants to breed her omega. Soojin wants to have Miyeon's children.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Seo Soojin
Series: Soojin x (G)-Idle One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911964
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	nothing's gonna hurt you, baby

"M-Miyeon." Soojin moans, shaking as her alpha fucks her against the wall, sucking and biting into her skin, leaving the omega to only moan as Miyeon owns her for another night. Ever since had Miyeon claim her, the alpha couldn't get enough. Having Soojin in her bed, having the younger's pussy walls choking her cock, breathless against her makes the omega even more irresistable.

Soojin feels so full. Soojin feels so full with her alpha's knot filling her womb. Hers. Miyeon is hers, as the alpha said to her, and so is she. Soojin belongs to her alpha, every bit of her. "Louder, baby. Moan for me, give me all your cherry juice, let me fill your womb with our babies." Just the image of Soojin pregnant, the younger's stomach bloated with their pups drives the older even more. Miyeon can't wait to spend the rest of her life with her omega.

Miyeon remembers when she first met Soojin, when the omega had been caught lurking in their camp. Soojin was confused, said she had been lost. The omega was shaking, every response she had given were genuine and true as the alpha observed. Miyeon knew she had found her mate the moment she had caught Soojin's scent. It smelled so good, sweet, like flowers and ripe fruits. Miyeon did all she can do to gain the omega's trust and have Soojin as her mate forever.

Soojin feels her wetness dripping down her legs, her tummy sore with Miyeon's knot, her legs sore from how hard the alpha's thrusts are. Soojin didn't want to stop either, she loves feeling Miyeon in her, painting her insides. The omega can't deny the fact that she had fallen deep in her alpha's charm anymore. She wants to have the older's babies, she wants to start a family with Miyeon. Soojin have never had a family before, only a pack. The pack didn't even treat her right, even as a person, as she's nothing but an omega only to be impregnated by the alphas when old enough, just to add more pups to the pack.

Miyeon made her feel all the things she never knew she needed and yearned for all this time. Soojin guessed that's why she finally said yes to the claiming. Miyeon was gentle, giving appreciation to every part of her that made Soojin break into sobs. Soojin bled for her that night, Miyeon knows she's never gonna let the omega go. Soojin's hers now. It may seem crazy, Miyeon might be obsessed, but the younger woman made her like this.

"God. Oh god." The omega moans, nails pushing into Miyeon's skin. "Oh my god." Even her voice is horsed from screaming all night long.

"God is not the one fucking you, omega." The alpha slams into her deep and slow. "I am." Soojin takes her bottom lip between her teeth as she feels herself close again. "Are you close, baby?" Miyeon asked, feeling the familiar clenching around her cock.

Soojin nods, breathless and almost desperate. "Y-Yes." The omega clings onto her alpha, begging for more, rubbing her pussy against Miyeon's hips for more friction. "Please, please, please."

Miyeon loves that Soojin feels the same way she does. "Fuck, I love it when you beg, pet." Miyeon grunts. "You coming, huh? Want me to let you cum, Soojin?"

Soojin moans, eyes fluttering as she tries to look in her alpha's eyes. "Please, Miyeon. I want to cum, please let me cum." Miyeon thinks Soojin looks like a fucking masterpiece; the way the younger's hair is dishelved, a thin layer of sweat covering her sweet scent, eyes dark with her mouth agape, throughly ruined by her alpha. Soojin is a wonderland, and Miyeon doesn't mind falling into her all over again.

"Cum for me, love." For the sixth time, Soojin thinks as she's lost count of how many times she came already. Soojin moans out as Miyeon coaxed out another wave of orgasm from her. "Good girl. That's my good girl." Miyeon reminds herself to open Soojin's legs on the table the next morning and have the younger's sweet cherry for breakfast. "Fuck I'm close again, baby. I'm gonna fill your womb with my cum until you can't move anymore because of your fullness, your legs sore and you're shaking because of how hard I pound you. Fuck what are you doing to me, my dearest omega?" Miyeon had never really been into sex before. She's only tried it once, and it was with one of the betas.

"Please breed me more, alpha. I want to have your children, I want to start a family with you. Please don't ever give me back to my old pack. I don't wanna leave your side." Miyeon didn't want to either. Soojin is staying with her, Miyeon's gonna make sure of that.

"I wouldn't even think about it, Soojin. You're fucking mine to keep. Every bit of you, I want it to all to myself, and don't worry because I'm yours in return." With one last deep thrust, Miyeon releases warm, thick strings of cum deep in the younger's womb.

Miyeon wakes up without the omega in her bed. The alpha panicked. What if someone had taken her omega as she slept? God she's gonna make them suffer and- Miyeon stops when she sees the omega in the bathroom, in a deep thought as she looked into the mirror. Miyeon's eyes travelled to the younger's hand.

Soojin smelled like milk. The omega still has her sweet scent over her, the musky scent of the alpha too when she had spent the whole night being claimed by Miyeon. Miyeon knows there's no mistake; Soojin is pregnant.

"Soojin." The alpha approached her, putting her hands on the younger's tummy. Soojin turns to face her alpha when she felt Miyeon's embrace. Miyeon smiles as she rested her hands on the omega's hips. "You're pregnant, my love." The alpha smiled happily. She would be throwing a party right now, maybe shout in some because of how excited she. Miyeon is starting a family with Soojin, and she can't wait to live that life.

"I-I am?" The omega stutters, looking down to her tummy that had no sign of bump yet. Soojin smiles as she lifted her head up to meet the alpha's eyes. Miyeon's heart soften as she sees the clear tears falling down her mate's cheeks.

"Shh.. baby, don't cry. It's gonna be okay." The alpha cooed. "Are you perhaps worried? It's okay, baby, I'll be here every step of the way. But if you're not ready yet, know that I will support your decisions, okay?" Miyeon reassured, wiping the tears off the younger's cheeks as she rubs her thumb in circles over the omega's hips to calm Soojin down.

Soojin shakes her head as she sniffles. "It's not that." Soojin smiles. "I want this. With you. I want to be yours forever." Miyeon smiles when Soojin jumped in to kiss her.

"Then I'll be yours, Soojin, as long as you want me. Nothing's gonna hurt you, baby. As I breathe you and our junior here," the alpha smiles, carressing the omega's tummy softly. "is safe."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm doing soomin next, please tell me an au if you want, or what kind e.g. smut, fluff so i'll know what to write. comment your thoughts about this one shot, i love reading them. :))


End file.
